A hydraulic deep drawing apparatus is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift DE 44 35 069. The object of this invention is to configure a press, together with a hydroelastic drawing apparatus, such that existing tools of the previous conventional deep-drawing shaping technology can be used without costly adaptation conversion. The aim is that earlier tools can be run and meet the requirements of a modern CNC-controlled multipoint unit divided into force effect fields.
A significant advantage of the apparatus according to DE 44 35 069 is that tools from conventional, single-acting presses can be used, without laborious and expensive adaptation conversion, for process-controlled, deep drawing shaping using CNC-control multipoint force control. DE 44 35 069 does not solve the problem of different flow behavior of sheet metal workpieces, for example during the production of double sinks having different geometries. Double sinks may, for example, have differing geometries of sink spacing, sink depth, sink radii and sheet metal thickness. In addition, there may be different material qualities of the workpiece. For example, as is known in the art, scraps of paper must in the critical flow front areas. This is time inefficient, particularly when introducing new tools, and can be reproduced only to a limited extent.